A day in the life of a prince
by Lone Wolf King
Summary: A fic written for my sis, so she can make her fic.


"Jonah-Cutie, are you lying to me again?"

I blushed, shaking my head at the girl as we lay in bed, watching a police telephone booth fly through space and time. She'd know though, know I was lying about not lying. She was smart like that. Sure enough, my view of the T.V was soon blocked by a dark skinned girl who was now straddling me, her hair fallling over her face as she looked down at me. "Jonah, do we really need to play this game again?"

I blushed more, looking away as I did. "Law.. Princess, please. I told you, I'm fine."

She smirked, leaning down to kiss my neck as she did. "Oh really? Then why did you get upset with the person on the phone? Who was it?"

I squirmed slightly underneath her when her hands slid up my shirt, which only made her grin wider. I'd learned one thing since the start of this relationship; Never lie to the princess. She somehow knew when I was lying and when I was telling the truth, it was almost scary how good she was at it.

But I couldn't let this go to far, Ada would be here soon to talk about the baby, and Law wouldn't care about that, she would take this as far as she needed to. Ordinarily that's why I didn't tell her anything, buuut this time her tactic would work. "My dad's sick Law..." She froze, giving a quiet 'oh' before rolling off of me. My father was taboo, and we never talked about him.

So, I continued, knowing the dark skinned woman would want to know the rest as well. "My aunt's going to go take care of him. But, she doesn't want him around her children, so she's sending Luke and Alex to come stay here..."

Law frowned slightly, chewing one of her nails as she looked at me. "Do they like kitties?"

I smiled, nodding at the girl as I kissed her forehead gently. "Yes princess, they do like kitties."

She smiled, moving to the mirror I'd set up on the wall so she could see to her hair. "Well then it's fine Jonah." I smiled, knowing the next bit might get me in trouble. After all, she paid half the rent for this place, and I had kinda made the decision to take them in without consulting her... "Good, cause I have to pick them up in a half hour."

* * *

When I got to the bus station, I could see my cousins already deep at work, with Luke strumming on his guitar, and Alex accompanying him with his harmonica. People who walked by tossed money into Luke's open guitar case, and I couldn't help but smirk at this sight. They were good, I had to give them that... I pulled up along side them, climbing out of my car as Luke set his guitar down, walking towards me. Behind him Alex was collecting the money, placing it in his pockets as he slid his harmonica into a pouch around his neck. He was an odd one...

How long had it been since I'd seen my cousins? Years at least... As Luke came closer, the sixteen year old wrapped me up in a big hug, and I laughed slightly as I returned the hug. It was good to see him, I had to admit... Over his shoulder I could see his twin being approached by a rather cute girl. She said something about his harmonica being good, and he blushed deeply, stumbling over his words in an almost comical manner. Law would probably find it cute... "So Luke, how ya been?" The younger man shrugged, releasing me as he leaned against a column next to him. "Well, got my license a few weeks back. Aside from that just been keepin' Alex over there outta trouble and working on my guitar."

I smiled, watching as Alex began to blush more, holding his harmonica out for the girl to see it, and I could tell he was going to have a tough time in this town. Luke followed my eyes, before chuckling slightly. Alex and Luke were twins in appearance, and nothing more. "Yea, Alex's kinda hopeless with women. It's actually kinda funny when you get used to it."

I shook my head, scratching my cheek as I made a mental note to ask Law to behave. She wouldn't, but I could at least say I tried. "I feel bad for you two..." Luke turned to look at me, raising his brow as he did. "Oh? Why's that?"

I smirked, watching the girl place her hand on Alex's shoulder, and he began playing a song for her. I could already tell she wasn't interested, she was just one of those mean girls who liked leading men on then walking away. Oh well, Alex would learn, there were quite a few in this town. "Well, ya'll are living with me, which means ya'll are living with Law. I give ya two hours before she's setting you up with one of her friends."

Luke groaned, gesturing for Alex to join us, saving the child from further embarassment. "Don't tell me she's one of those girls who thinks all her friends are gorgeous?" I chuckled, shaking my head as I slid into the driver's seat, Luke heading to the passenger's seat while Alex hopped in back. "No no, not that bad... Though her friends are cute, and she has a tendency to play love doctor."

Alex groaned this time, blushing as he realized what we were talking about. "Can we not do that? Blind dates are humiliating..." I chuckled, beginning to back away from the bus stop as I moved through the radio stations. "Let's get one thing clear here Alex, Law is a princess. She tells you to do something, you do it. Unhappy Law means unhappy me, so play nice. Besides, who knows, maybe it'll work out for ya. It did for Jacob.. Then again, he's gonna be a daddy here soon, so that might not be a good thing..."

The pair rolled their eyes as I headed towards the storage unit I'd bought earlier. Jacob'd be waiting with my stuff in his truck, so that was the guest room opened up. "Alright, I'ma introduce ya'll to my buddy Jacob, Alex, you're going to be working with him at his dad's auto repair shop." Alex groaned, holding up the guitar case as he did. "What do I need a job for, Luke and I already know how to get cash." I shook my head, turning down a road as I did. "No, you're both getting jobs. Law didn't have a problem with you two staying with us, it's the least you can do to help with some of the bills while you're here. Luke, you're working with me for Law's dad, you'll be a cook." Luke merely nodded, not as against a job as Alex was.

Which was good, I'd pulled a lot of strings to get them jobs already. Law's dad was easily convinced, he liked me, I was a hard worker, and the prospect of having a second worker with my etiquette was enough for him to fire the methhead he had in the back. Jacob's dad... It didn't help matters that Alex knew nothing about cars. Still, one of the things their mom had asked of me was that I help them learn responsibility and all that other good stuff... Blegh.

So, they would get jobs, and that'd be the end of that. When we finally got to the storage unit, Jacob was waiting for us by his truck, and from his face I could already tell he'd had another of his arguments with Ada. Well, they were together... And happy... That didn't mean they never got into any fights. "Alright, just help me get this stuff into the storage unit then we'll head on home."

The two nodded, climbing out as they moved to the back of the truck, while I walked around to talk to Jacob. "So, what's up man?" Jacob shook his head, walking around to lower the tailgate of the truck. He grabbed a few boxes, handing them to Luke and Alex, before handing me a box as well. I accepted it with a grunt, opening up the storage unit as I placed it in the far corner.

I introduced Jacob to my cousins while he worked, making sure he knew Alex was the one he'd be working with from now on. I listened to him bombarding Alex about his knowledge of cars, or lack thereof. Well, they would definitely have fun... My phone went off as I worked, and I frowned, setting a box down on Luke's foot as I pulled the phone out. "Hey princess, what's going on?"

"Who's screaming?"

I smiled into the phone, looking at Luke who was giving me a fairly dirty look. "No one, must be the T.V. So, how's it going over there?"

"It's fine, it's fine, tell Jacob Ada wants him to bring her some Nachos with cheese.. She says lots of cheese."

I relayed the message, watching Jacob roll his eyes as he heard me, lifting the box that had previously been on Luke's foot and placing it on top of another box. "Look, baby girl, we're gonna be a bit later than I thought."

"Why, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, looking at the boxes as I did. "It's nothing princess, don't worry. Alex and Luke didn't eat anything on the bus ride over, so I'm gonna take them to eat, we'll bring food home with us for you."

"Why can't you just bring the food home and we'll all eat it together?"

Because Jacob and Ada needed to fight at their own home and not in front of my family. Alex and Luke had dealt with pretty much everything I had growing up except their mother had been the victim, they didn't need to see that. "Because Jacob needs to give Alex a quick run through on cars and everything, and he wants to be able to do it without you distracting them."

"Distracting?"

I chuckled, knowing I needed to be careful. "His words love, not mine. He just knows that you'll try to hook up Alex and Luke with your friends, so he thinks it's best he gets it out of the way now."

"Fine fine. Just bring Rory and Snowy some food too."

I rolled my eyes, promising to bring the cats something, before telling her I loved her and hung up, glaring at those around me. "One word and I'll kill ya."

They all kept silent, snickering quietly except for Jacob, who couldn't resist a quick jab. "Whatever you say Prince Jonah." He gave me a mock bow, and I slapped the back of his head lightly, before getting back to lifting the boxes. We'd need to get this done quickly before we got back... After all, if the Prince made the princess unhappy, he slept in the stables. And this prince was far too spoiled to sleep in the stables.


End file.
